


i know some new tricks (i’ll show them to you)

by majesdane



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily decides to reenact some excerpts from Alison's fake love letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know some new tricks (i’ll show them to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://five-items.tumblr.com/post/34839487420/i-was-persuaded-into-posting-this-entirely-pwp).

“Do you remember that letter Alison wrote you?” Emily says one day. She’s lying on Paige’s bed, watching Paige do homework, having finished her own work half an hour ago. 

Paige turns. “Yes,” she says slowly, eyeing Emily warily. “Why?”

“I was just thinking about it.” 

She hasn’t been able to  _stop_  thinking about it, actually, not since Paige first showed it to her a week ago, blushing furiously and mumbling something about how she thought maybe Emily should finally see it for herself. Emily had taken it home to read it in private, and she’d been more than a little surprised at some of things Alison had written. No wonder Paige was embarrassed by it.

Still. The mental images presented in the letter had lingered long after she’d returned it to Paige, and now, in Paige’s bed on a lazy Friday, on one of those (now rare, after the whole Nate thing) evenings when Paige’s parents out of town, an idea was slowly taking shape in her mind.

“Paige,” she says, sitting up. “Paige, come here.”

It’s not like it takes much to pull Paige from her work anyway, but seeing the look on Emily’s face, Paige grins and pushes herself away from her desk without a moment’s hesitation. “You know, I really  _am_  trying to be studious,” she tells Emily, as crawls onto the bed, her mouth meeting Emily’s with a soft kiss. “But it’s just so hard to not be distracted when I’ve got such a gorgeous girl asking me to come join her in bed.”

Emily laughs and knits her fingers into the front of Paige’s shirt, tugging her in closer. It’s not long before their kisses to turn more eager, heated, Paige’s tongue slipping into Emily’s mouth. Paige tastes like coffee and smells like chlorine; it’s sweet and familiar. 

“Emily,” Paige murmurs, as Emily begins to undo the buttons on Paige’s shirt. Paige’s own fingers skate along the soft, exposed skin of Emily’s stomach before darting up further, skirting teasingly along the edge of Emily’s bra. They’ve been sleeping together for a couple of weeks now, but it still sends Emily’s heart racing with that same heady excitement as the first time, when Paige touches her like this. “What time do you have to be home?” 

“Not for a couple of hours,” Emily says, sliding Paige’s shirt off her shoulders, down her arms, dropping it on the floor. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Good.” Paige grins, kissing the space just below Emily’s ear.

They slowly shift until Paige is lying back against the pillows on the bed, with Emily on top of her, straddling her hips. “So I was thinking,” Emily says slowly, as they trade lazy kisses back and forth, Paige’s hands on her thighs. “About that letter.”

Paige raises an eyebrow. “Do I want to know where this is going?” She asks.

“Well, there were a lot of …  _interesting_  things in it,” Emily says, straightening up and tugging off her own shirt. “I was thinking … it might be a little fun to reenact a few things from it.”

The bright pink flush that blooms on Paige’s cheeks is the most adorable thing ever. Emily laughs, finding Paige’s hands and threading their fingers together. 

“I-I don’t know,” Paige says uncertainly.

“Come on,” Emily says sweetly, bringing Paige’s hands up to her breasts, sighing as Paige squeezes gently, reflexively. “Just play along. It’ll be fun.” Her breath hitches as Paige recovers, growing more confident, thumbing Emily’s hard nipples through the thin material of her bra. Emily groans, tipping her head back, rocking her hips forward.

Paige pauses after a moment, sitting up a little so that she can lean forward, unfastening Emily’s bra with one swift, practiced motion. Emily drops it unceremoniously off the side of the bed, on top of the growing pile of discarded clothing. Paige doesn’t hesitate at all, moving forward and swirling her tongue teasingly around one of Emily’s nipples before taking it into her mouth, her free hand pressed against the small of Emily’s back, pulling her in closer.

And it’s nice — it’s  _really_  nice — and any other time, Emily would love to take things nice and slow; she could do this for hours. But now she brings her hand around to unclasp Paige’s bra, pulling away so Paige can remove it entirely, and then pushing Paige back down onto the bed with a hungry kiss. She presses her knee up between Paige’s legs, shifting. Paige moans into the kiss and Emily just  _knows_  Paige is so wet already, just from this. 

Emily moves her mouth away to follow Paige’s jawline with a trail of kisses. She licks along the curve of Paige’s neck, Paige’s fingers threading through her hair and gripping the back of her head. Emily smiles to herself, feeling Paige push into her knee, and nips at a spot on Paige’s neck before soothing it with a kiss. She brings her free hand up to Paige’s breast, toying with the nipple. 

“Emily,” Paige whines quietly after a few more long moments, and Emily knows she’s getting impatient. She straightens back up, undoing her belt and jeans, kicking them off onto the floor. Still in her underwear, she straddles Paige, one knee on either side of her. Paige’s hands creep up Emily’s thighs like ivy, and Emily catches one of them, guiding it between her legs. Her hips jerk forward as Paige’s fingers slide against her, her fingers straining against the material of her underwear. 

“How often did you think about doing this to me?” She pants, suddenly feeling incredibly bold, as Paige’s fingers find her clit, working slowly.

“What?” Paige pauses, caught off guard, blushing again. “I — “

One hand gripping the bed sheets  the other moving to Paige’s wrist encouragingly, Emily says, “I know you must have thought about touching me like this, after you read that letter. I know  _I_  would have.” She smiles, pushing into Paige’s hand. “Or maybe you’d already thought about it plenty before — ?”

Paige’s fingers start moving again. “Before,” she admits, her free hand settling on Emily’s hip. “But I thought about it a  _lot_  more  _after_  the letter.” Her fingers press a little harder, stroke a little quicker. 

Emily doesn’t really want Paige to stop what she’s doing with her fingers, but now that’s she’s started this whole  _letter_  thing, she really wants to keep going — and she wants Paige to do  _more_. This sort of thing is completely new territory to her, but it’s been going pretty well so far, so after a minute she says, “Show me what you did when you thought about it.”

The best part is, Paige doesn’t even hesitate. The uncertainty — or modesty or embarrassment or whatever it was that was holding her back — seems to have dissipated by now. She pulls away from Emily, undoing her jeans as quickly as possible and pushing her hand inside. She licks her lips, eyes fluttering closed as she begins to touch herself and  _fuck_  if it isn’t hands-down the  _hottest_  thing Emily has ever seen. It’s amazing, watching Paige like this, so completely open and exposed. Emily can feel the movements of Paige’s arm and wrist against her thigh and it’s just making her wetter. 

She watches for a little while, loving the way she can feel Paige’s body tensing beneath her, in anticipation. She’s not  _quite_ ready for Paige to come yet though; her fingers circle Paige’s wrist, gripping it. “Wait,” she tells Paige, who whimpers a reluctant protest, but does as she’s told, withdrawing her hand with a slight jerk of her hips. Emily grins, pulling Paige’s hand up to her mouth and slowly licking her fingers clean, one by one; it’s well worth the groan it elicits from Paige.

“ _Emily_.”

Emily slides down to kiss her, once, before rolling off to the side. “Clothes. Off. Now.” She’s already hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her own underwear, sliding it off and kicking it to the floor. Paige obliges again, shedding her own remaining clothes. Emily pulls the duvet back so they can scramble under the covers, cool sheets against hot skin. 

Paige giggles as Emily’s toes brush against her calf and she pulls Emily towards her, kissing her firmly on the mouth. She rolls them over until she’s on top, Emily grinning up at her. “I thought about doing  _this_  a lot too,” Paige says, with a smirk, as she kisses her way down Emily’s stomach, gently pushing Emily’s thighs apart. She hooks one of Emily’s legs over her shoulder, tongue sliding down the length of Emily’s thigh.

When her tongue finds Emily’s clit, licking tentatively, Emily jerks up with a strangled cry. “Paige!” She tangles her fingers in Paige’s hair, urging her on; she’s close already, hovering on the cusp of orgasm, so wound up from everything they’ve done so far. She closes her eyes, conjures up the mental image of Paige getting herself off, straining against her own fingers — and that, coupled with the steady, flat press of Paige’s tongue against her — is enough to send Emily tumbling over the edge. She bites down on the inside of her mouth to stifle her cry, shuddering, her blood pounding in her ears, her heel digging into the slope of Paige’s back.

Paige takes her time coming back up, pressing lazy kisses on the inside of Emily’s thighs. She drags her tongue around the underside of Emily’s breast, circles a nipple, sucking lightly. 

“Come here,” Emily says finally, frustrated, and cups Paige’s face in her hands, kissing her. It’s a sloppy kiss — all tongues and no finesse — and when Emily pushes her knee up between Paige’s legs, she shudders again, feeling how wet Paige is.

“Just so you know,  _that’s_  a  _lot_  better than what I imagined,” Paige says, and Emily laughs, burying her face against the crook of Paige’s neck. Paige kisses the side of her head, through her hair. 

They kiss languidly for a while, until Emily’s caught her breath and her heart has stopped beating quite so fast. Emily loves the feeling on Paige on top of her, their bodies pressed flush together, all skin on skin. Her hands slide down to Paige’s ass, squeezing. 

“We’re not quite finished, are we?” Emily says coyly, moving one of her hands down and between them, fingers flexing experimentally. “If I recall, there was a bit more to that letter … “

“Y-yeah,” Paige agrees, eyes closed, lips parted slightly.

Emily moves them both until Paige is flat on her back, Emily beside her, propping herself up on one elbow, her free hand between Paige’s legs, fingers drifting teasingly up and down her thighs.

When Emily finally pushes a finger slowly inside Paige, Paige groans, arching up eagerly. Emily smiles, planting a kiss to the side of Paige’s mouth. “Easy there,” she mumbles, withdrawing slowly before thrusting back in, this time adding in a second finger. She presses her thumb neatly against Paige’s clit, loving the way Paige pushes back into her touch. 

“Emily,” Paige sighs, gripping Emily’s shoulder. “Oh.  _Please_.”

Emily quickens her pace, bowing her head and sucking on a spot on Paige’s neck. It’ll leave a mark, she knows, but she doesn’t care — she doesn’t think Paige will care either. There’s a hungry, animalistic part of her that loves to brand Paige as  _hers_. It sends a new flame of desire licking low across her belly, thinking about it.

Beneath her, Paige’s breathing has grown short and labored, her hips straining against Emily’s fingers. Emily pulls back just a little, watching her. Paige looks so beautiful, a light blush creeping up between her breasts, neck, spreading across her cheeks. Emily moves in to kiss her; it’s frantic, needy. 

“Come on,” Emily purrs, her mouth against Paige’s ear. She draws her tongue lightly along the curve of it. “Come on.”

It doesn’t take much more than that; a few moments later Paige comes, hard, digging her nails hard into Emily’s forearm, crying out. Emily keeps her fingers moving, helps Paige ride out her orgasm the rest of the way, only stopping when Paige tugs her hand away.

“So tell me,” Emily starts, running her fingers along the slope of Paige’s hip. “What was better? The letter or … ” she trails off, grinning.

Paige just rolls her eyes, smiling, and leans up for a kiss.


End file.
